Sisters Arent Off-Limits
by Annabel Lee 1849
Summary: Brian s sister comes to LA without his knowing and falls hard and fast for Dom. But Brian wants his sister to go make a normal, completely legal life for herself. And he doesn t like how all the guys are checking her out. OFC, slight AU. DomxOC.
1. Chapter 1

AU- For this story Brian had just gone undercover when the FBI agent fired him. He decided to remain part of the team. Dom and Letty aren`t together since I don`t like that coupling.

Brittany O'Connor had been in LA for just over four weeks now. She wasn`t sure if she wanted to find her brother or not, so she hadn`t even looked for him yet. She had made money through racing. It wasn`t hard at all for an attractive young woman. All she had to do was flirt with a guy who usually raced for a few thousand, and convince him to "invest" in her for a race. She always promised to split the winnings 50/50, or pay back with interest. But so far she`d been lucky and hadn`t lost. She was a decent racer, not great to be honest, but she was well-aware of her limits. She didn`t race anyone who she wasn`t fairly sure she could beat.

Tonight she was enjoying this flirting routine because Dominic Toretto was the man she was trying to convince to bet on her. She was so small compared to him, and truth be told she was a little bit intimidated at first. She always did her homework and asked around about guys before she tried to get money out of them. Dom had never been violent toward a woman. But still, standing in front of this man who she had to stand on tiptoes and still stretch to kiss on the cheek, who had enough muscles to no doubt kill her one handed if he wanted to, it just made her nervous. After all, she wasn`t used to hanging around all of these criminals. Who knew how accurate the info she got off the streets was? Still, he was amazingly attractive. Just his voice turned her on.

"Sweetheart, I don`t have an extra three thousand to just toss out," he told her, but his eyes never left her and she knew that he was right where she wanted him.

She was, most men thought, the most attractive woman they had ever laid eyes on. She had the large breasts, small waist, blond hair, sure. She was a lot shorter than any super-model. But it was the face that made her attractive. Soft, full of expression, blue-gray eyes that seemed to give away every thought and emotion. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy over the simplest things. A joke, a pretty sunset, things that most young women didn`t even stop to notice but she revelled in. It was refreshing to be around. And she had a wonderful way about her of really listening to people when the spoke. She never seemed to be bored or daydream, she always followed every word, every feeling, and she seemed to care. And if you walked by her on the street later, even if you`d spoken to her for ten seconds among thirty others, she would remember who you were and what you had said to her. Dom`s reputation would probably suffer if he said any of this out loud, but he somehow felt himself falling for this woman after one meeting.

Brittany leaned close into him, enjoy the feel of muscle, "If I lose I`ll pay you back with interest. Come on Dom, I need a shot. My rent is due in two days."

Dom leaned down so that his lips were an inch away from hers. "What kind of interest?"

She chuckled, "Not what you`re thinking! Come on, I`m not a hooker I`m a racer."

He kissed down her neck, she allowed it but was tense. He knew that was as much as he was getting tonight, "Ok, then for interest I want to take you on a date every Thursday until you pay me back."

Brittany smiled broadly. A date? Most of these guys wanted a few one-nighters and nothing more. "Deal."

Brittany won her race with ease. She wasn`t racing anyone great. She gave Dom his money and left with her share. In a way she was disappointed that she`d won, but she was definitely going to the next race he was at, wherever that was.

* * *

"Yo Dom! Who was that sexy woman hanging on you last night?" Leon asked with a huge grin as soon as he walked into the garage.

That caught the attention of the other three men.

"I didn`t see anybody!" Brian said in disappointment. Thankfully Mia wasn`t there to hear his disappointment.

"Man, I don`t think I`ve ever seen a hotter woman in my life. Please tell me you got her to go home with you!" Vince said excitedly.

Jesse smirked, but didn`t say anything. Dom just smiled and shook his head.

"I think she`s a little classier than that man."

"Oh come on, did you even try?" Jesse said in disbelief. Dom was his hero, and as far as Jesse was concerned he could get any girl if he wanted to.

The conversation went on like that for a while, Vince and Leon taking it to completely graphic and inappropriate levels.

Brittany showed up at the garage just as Dom was closing up. She decided that since she couldn`t afford to throw a race, she would just have to get a grip and tell Dom she wanted to go out with him anyway. Everyone else was gone. She parked next to Dom`s car and leaned against the hood. She always tried to dress sexy without being slutty like a lot of the girls at races, so she was wearing a red and white summer dress that was tight, but long enough and didn`t show any cleavage. Dom smiled broadly when he walked toward his car and saw her there.

"Hi Brit. What`re you doing here?"

"Well," she answered with a grin, "I can`t afford to throw a race so we can go on a date, so I thought I`d just come by and see if you wanted to take me out anyway."

Dom`s smile got impossibly larger. He`d heard about Brit. She hadn`t dated at all since she`d been here. In fact, that kiss on the cheek that she gave him last night was, according to those looking on, more than any other guy had gotten. Despite what Jesse might think of him, he wasn`t thinking that he really had a chance with her until now. He walked over and opened his passenger side door for her. Luckily, he`d changed and cleaned up a little bit in the garage because he was planning on meeting the team for dinner at the diner that he and Mia owned.

"Ever tried Indian food?"

"No, but I`d love to try it," she said with a smile as she got in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany had loved the date. So had Dom, but that was sort of expected. She had laughed endlessly and was so impressed that Dom seemed to have his own moral code. She didn`t truthfully mind dating a criminal, as long as that criminal still had certain morals and limits. A lot of the guys involved in racing didn`t seem to have any of that. Dom was dropping her off at her car, but now he had her in between him and the hood and they were kissing intensely. He still thought this girl was too classy to do more than this tonight. He felt her physically tense up, getting ready to pull away, if he hands started roaming too much. He found it oddly refreshing to be around a girl who was actually refusing him something sexual. It didn`t happen all that often, especially since he had a reputation as the king of racing in LA.

His tongue was in her mouth and he was pressing himself against her. He loved feeling her breast pushed up against his muscular chest. She was so different from Letty. He was almost afraid that he would forget his own strength and hurt her, so he rubbed her arm super gently with his thumb, and the arm around her waist held her close, but still wasn`t nearly as firm as it could be. She was just so small and petite. He felt like a giant next to her. It just added to the attraction, but the last thing he wanted was to scare her and although it was subtle, he could see a little nervousness. He didn`t blame her. He was so much stronger than her, if he was that kind of guy she couldn`t stop him. But for some reason he was falling for this girl so fast, and he wanted her to understand that he wouldn`t hurt her.

"Brit," he mumbled in between two kisses.

"Mmhmm?"

"Don`t be nervous. You`re safe with me."

She smiled, and noticeably relaxed more. She kissed him romantically but his phone ringing interrupted the kiss. He sighed impatiently and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you Dom? Are you ok?" it was Mia. He hadn`t even remembered to call and tell the team that he wouldn`t be meeting them.

"Ugh, sorry Mia I forgot to call. I`m fine I just went on a date and forgot about you guys."

He could almost hear the smile in Mia`s voice. She was convinced that he was in desperate need of a new girlfriend and had been trying to set him up with one for a while now, "A date with who?"

"Brittany. Umm.. I met her at the race last night." He heard Mia relay the message to everyone and her the guys whooping and yelling vulgar things to him. Mia seemed really disappointed at that.

"Oh. So this is just like a one time thing?" Mia asked sounding sad.

"No, they`re just being a bunch of idiots," he had walked a little bit away from Brit and whispered to Mia, "I actually think this is going to be a long-term thing, even though we`ve only been on one date." He rolled his eyes at Mia`s 'aww' and hung up.

He put his arms around Brit and kissed her gently. "Why don`t you give me your number and I`ll call you tomorrow?"

Brit smiled. She was honestly thrilled that this guy seemed to want more than just to get in her pants. She gave him her number and they both got in their cars and left.

After everyone left, he was able to talk to Mia a little bit. This girl was great, but the guys were just interested in whether or not Dom had had sex with her yet and what her cup size was. Mia understood Dom a little better. He was deeper than people thought he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom called Brittany the next day and asked what she was up to. She told him that she`d be working until four. She worked in a daycare, but she wanted to be a child psychologist one day. If she could ever get stable enough to go to school, of course. It was a far off dream at the moment.

"Well do you want to meet up later?" Dom asked her.

"Sure. I was actually hoping to get to the beach and boardwalk sometime soon."

Dom chuckled, "You`ve been here for a month and you haven`t been to the ocean yet?"

She laughed a little, "I`ve just been too busy getting settled in I guess."

Dom smiled to himself, picturing Brit in a sexy bikini, "Well how about you back your bathing suit and I`ll pick you up at work since its on the way."

"Ok, I`ll see you later."

They said their goodbyes and each started getting ready for work. Dom was way too distracted all day, and the guys were on him about it immediately. Mia just rolled her eyes as Vince, Leon, and even Jesse made vulgar guesses at what exactly Dom was busy thinking about. Brian seemed to find it hilarious and chipped in with a few ideas here and there.

"So when do we get to meet this girl anyway?" Brian asked. All of the guys agreed that she should come to the barbeque that they always had over the weekend. Dom shook his head no.

"You guys are being pigs. You`ll scare her away before she even gets to eat."

"Nah, we`ll be good." "Yeah, come on." "We`ll be perfect gentlemen." Brian and Mia smiled at each other as they saw Dom start to waver.

"Fine, but if you`re not gentlemen I`ll beat your asses." They all nodded. It wouldn`t surprised anyone if Dom threw a couple punches, so they all planned on behaving.

* * *

Dom had spent the last half hour watching Brittany make a "sand kingdom," as she told him, instead of your average sand castle. She`d never been to the ocean before or to any beach with sand, and he laughed at her facial expressions each time her kingdom, which was basically ten or so sand piles without shape, collapsed. This time when he laughed, she jumped up and tackled him where he was sitting on a towel. He barely even moved with the initial blow and just sat with a smirk, waiting for her to give up as she tried to push him back without the running start.

"You`re a jerk," she joked.

"Aww I`m sorry, here," he wrapped his arms around her and moved so that they were both laying down, with her on top. She smiled, feeling very comfortable like this. He pushed a stray hair out of the way before kissing her gently. She kissed back just as gently, and he started rubbing his hand up and down her back. They were both enjoying themselves when a seagull flew about an inch over Brittany`s head to get to their bag of chips. Brittany tumbled off of Dom in her surprised and the bird flew away when he heard her fall. She just cuddled up next to Dom and within ten minutes they were both sleeping.

Dom woke up to being pulled away from Brittany and kicked. It took him a second just to register that he was awake. He looked up and saw an enraged Brian standing over him. "What the fuck Dom?" he`d never heard Brian sound so angry. Dom was still so groggy and confused, he didn`t even respond until Brian kneeled on one knee and punched Dom in the face hard. Dom finally started to react. He grabbed Brian and pushed him to the ground. He had him pinned in three seconds.

"What the hell is wrong with you Brian?" Brian spit in his face and Dom could barely stop himself from beating the man to a pulp. "You`re taking my fucking sister out? That`s who you`ve been saying all these _disgusting_ fucking things about? You`re a real piece of shit Dom!"

It took Dom a minute to process. _His sister? _Finally he answered Brian, with no anger in his voice. He could understand why Brian would flip out now. "Hey it wasn`t me talking dirty about your sister, Brian. And I didn`t know you two were related."

Brittany was just waking up. Somehow she`d slept through the fight. "Dom, what the hell are you-" she paused, squinted as if she were seeing wrong, "Brian?" She felt like crying.

"Why didn`t you tell me that you were here?" Brian nudged Dom`s hands off of his shoulders and Dom let him up. He decided to give them some privacy so he grabbed the couple of bags, everything except for the towel they were sitting on, and went to his car. _Damn,_ he thought, _It just has to be Brian`s sister._ He kept thinking about how bad his luck was on the hike back to his car.


End file.
